


There's No One Else Could Warm My Heart As Much As You

by NightOfTheLand



Series: Let Us Cling Together [2]
Category: Bohemian Rhapsody (Movie 2018), Bohemian Rhapsody (Movie 2018) Actor RPF, Queen (Band)
Genre: Alpha Gwil, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Just smut, M/M, Omega Brian, Riding, Rimming
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-05
Updated: 2019-08-05
Packaged: 2020-08-10 02:30:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,947
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20127892
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NightOfTheLand/pseuds/NightOfTheLand
Summary: Gwil comes home after several weeks away promoting a new film and Brian welcomes him home most enthusiastically.





	There's No One Else Could Warm My Heart As Much As You

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ahopper84](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ahopper84/gifts).

> So this is part of my Let Us Cling Together series, just some extra sex that didn't fit with the story, but I thought I'd share it with you tonight because I'm feeling generous haha. Enjoy!

Brian never thought that he would be one of  _ those  _ Omegas who pined after the Alphas when they were gone, yet here he was, perched in the actual edge of his seat in the living room waiting for Gwil to get home. He had wanted to go meet his Alpha at the airport but after some discussion about if they were ready to come out to the public yet and how they wanted to do, both men had decided it might be better to just have a driver pick the Alpha up. It broke Brian’s heart to think they had to hide but he understood, at least until they were ready; they had agreed to go public but in their terms, no one else’s. 

His couldn’t stop his leg from bouncing as he waited for Gwil to get home. All the filthy promises the Alpha had whispered to him over video chat while he had been in America promoting a short he had worked so hard on echoed in Brian’s head and he was already rock hard in his trousers and he could feel his slick leaking from him. The sound of a car had him freezing, and he listened intently as a car door slammed and he heard footsteps coming up the front steps. A key in the lock and Brian was on his feet heading for the front foyer. Those bright seafoam eyes were the first thing Brian saw and they never failed to take his breath away even as he practically lunged for his Alpha, his Mate. 

Gwil’s strong arms wrapped around him as the Alpha dropped his bags, pulling Brian in for a heated kiss. Hands tangled in hair and pulled at clothes as they wrapped around each other in the entryway of their home, the door barely closed. The smell of his Alpha tickled Brian’s nose and he moaned as he pressed himself against his Mate, his body wetter than it had been in a while. He let Gwil plunder his mouth for a moment before he pulled back panting. “Welcome home,” he murmured against kiss bitten lips. 

“Mmh,” Gwil hummed in agreement, “should go away more often if that’s how I get welcomed back.” 

Brian growled at the thought and pulled his Alpha in for another hard kiss. “Don’t you dare,” he said into the kiss, thrusting his tongue into the Alpha’s mouth, reclaiming his True Mate as his. 

Gwil tangled his fingers in Brian’s curls and held the Omega steady as they basically tongue fucked each other in the middle of the entryway. 

“Alpha,” Brian whined, pressing himself more against Gwil as his hand trailed down to cup Brian’s ass through his soft lounge pants. Clever fingers danced down over the swell of his ass and Gwil moaned into the kiss as he found the fabric there damp. 

“So wet for me, my perfect Omega,” Gwil growled, pulling back from the kiss to stare into Brian’s eyes. Brian whined and nodded, clenching around nothing as more slick leaked from him, his cock and body throbbing with need. “Be a good Omega then, and go upstairs and get yourself ready for your Alpha. I will join you in a moment, okay?” 

Brian couldn’t stop the whimper that left him. It was very rare their dynamic took this shift, both preferring to be equal partners in the relationship, but Brian’s inner Omega purred at the idea of his Alpha, his True Mate, taking control. “Yes, Alpha,” he breathed, feeling his heart pound in his chest. 

“Go on then,” Gwil said raising an eyebrow at Brian. The Omega blinked at him once before he scrambled to obey, moving as fast as he could up the stairs to their bedroom. He made quick work of his t-shirt he was pretty sure belonged to Gwil and his soaked through lounge pants, dumping both items in the laundry bin before he clamored onto the bed, pulled a pillow to himself, on his hands and knees, presenting himself towards the door, knowing his ass and the slick dampening the back of his thighs would be the first thing his Alpha saw when he came into the room. 

He closed his eyes and took a few deep breaths through his nose, feeling anticipation thrum in his veins as he heard his Mate’s footsteps come closer. There was a sharp inhale of breath and Brian felt himself go red at the image he knew he presented. The door clicked shut and then he felt a gentle hand on the swell of his ass. 

“My good handsome Omega,” Gwil murmured as he stroked a palm over Brian’s ass, cupping the swell of flesh before he parted his cheeks and Brian knew he was getting an eyeful of his wet and open hole. “So wet for me, always so perfect for me, my love,” the Alpha cooed before he leaned in and pressed his face against Brian’s ass, licking at the slick that was leaking from the Omega. 

Brian moaned and shuttered under the touch, trying to arch up into the touch, his cock throbbing, more slick leaking from him as Gwil for his mouth on him, that stupidly clever tongue licking around his rim before licking inside him. He twitched and moaned, squeezing his eyes shut as he clutched the pillow to him. “God, please, Alpha!” He gasped out as the stubble on Gwil’s cheeks scraped against the sensitive inside of his cheeks and the back of his thighs, mouth over his hole in facsimile if a kiss, sucking lightly at the muscle. 

A finger slipped into him, twisting and stroking his insides, finding his spot with practiced ease. Brian arched back against his Mate and whimpered as he teased his prostate, lights sparking behind his eyes as he felt his orgasm approaching, burning low in his belly. A second finger pressed in with the first and he moaned low and long, writhing under the stilled fingers and tongue still licking at him. 

“Will you ride me?” Gwil murmured against his stretched hole, thrusting his fingers in and out in a steady rhythm. 

“ _ Yes _ ,” Brian moaned in reply as a third finger pressed into, and he knew this was just being Gwil being careful. His Alpha was always so loving and caring with him and it made him feel all warm inside. 

It wasn’t more than a few more minutes before Gwil was pulling his fingers out of Brian’s body with a wet sound, the Omega panting and clenching around nothing even as he listened to the sound of his Mate getting undressed behind him. It took more energy than it should have for Brian to sit up, looking over his shoulder at where Gwil was pulling his jeans down his long legs and Brian felt a wave of heat go through him. God, his Mate was the most handsome man on the planet he was sure of it. 

Gwil caught him staring and preened a bit, his face going flush as he puffed his chest out some before he gave Brian an almost shy smile. He crawled back up the bed and captured Brain’s lips in a gentle kiss before he settled himself back against the headboard, one hand loosely stroking his large red and leaking cock. Brian felt his mouth almost water at the sight of it. 

“C’mere, Bri,” Gwil reached for him and Brian went willingly, taking his hand letting his Alpha pull him into his lap, straddling his strong thighs. It took some readjusting but soon Brian was sinking down on his Mate’s cock, eyes closed and face lax as he relished the way Gwil stretched him open, making him feel so full. Gwil wrapped his arms around Brian and held him close as the back of Brian’s thighs met Gwil’s thighs and they both panted into a breathless kiss. 

“Gwil,” Brian whimpered, rolling his hips slightly, making them both gasp. “I’ve missed this.” 

Gwil reached up and threaded his fingers in Brain’s curls, cupping the back of his head, holding him close, body trembling under Brian’s. “I’ve missed you,” he said softly, kissing him again, “Take what you need. I want to see you take what you need.” 

Brian moaned as he rocked against Gwil, loving the way that amazing cock inside him shifted and moved, pressing against all the right placed, slick leaking from him around Gwil inside him, and he wrapped himself around his Mate, letting Gwil hold him close even as he rolled his hips in the Alpha’s lap. Once upon a time he would have been up to bouncing on that delicious cock inside him but he didn’t have the stamina for that anymore, but this was almost perfect. He closed his eyes as Gwil peppered his face with loving kisses, telling him how good he felt and how amazing he was, how he took his cock so well. 

“Touch me,” Brian moaned, clutching at Gwil’s back still rolling his hips, feeling that familiar burning staring in his belly, and he tossed his head back as a strong hand reached between them and took his aching cock in hand. Gwil knew just how to touch him to make him feel the best, and that’s what he did, stroking him in time to Brian’s rocking. 

The now familiar feeling of his Mate’s knot swelling inside him made him whimper, only now it was different, he could feel it swelling but there was no subtle pain-pleasure, only an immense pressure inside him as his rocking speed up and he clenched around the feeling, his cock leaking as steadily as his hole. “Gwil, please, need to come,” he gasped, and he heard his Alpha growl as the younger man’s free hand caught in his hair and pulled, lips crashing to his, hand on his cock twisting just so and Brian saw stars behind his closed eyes. 

He gasped as he felt Gwil tremble under him, and a rush of warmth filled him, the cock inside him twitching as the Alpha came. “Oh, Bri,” Gwil sighed against Brian’s parted lips, hips twitching up as Brian clenched around him at the feeling of hot come filling him. Brian whimpered slightly as his Mate’s knot settled nicely against his prostate. 

Both men clung to each other as they shook through Gwil coming again, before the Alpha rested his head on his Mate’s shoulder, pressing light kisses there. “Missed you,” the younger man mumbled. 

Brian ran his hands down his Mate’s sweaty back, loving the feeling of muscles rippling under tawny skin. “Don’t go away again,” Brian teased again, “Not that I don’t love welcome home sex, I would just much rather have everyday sex.” 

Gwil rolled his head to one side, looking up at the Omega who was still rolling his hips gentle against the feeling of Gwil’s cock inside him. “Welcome home sex wasn’t hot enough for you?” the Alpha teased. 

In reply, Brian clenched down hard around Gwil’s knot making the Alpha whine and tremble as he came again. “Brat,” Brian said affectionately, once he caught this breath from the feeling of his Mate filling him with his come, “I find any sex I have with you hot enough.” 

The Alpha half preened under Brian’s words before he leaned in and pressed an open-mouthed kiss to Brian’s lips, his tongue pushing into Brian’s mouth. “I love you,” the Alpha said into the kiss. 

“I love you more,” Brian said back, letting Gwil take his lips again. It would be a while still before they could separate to go get cleaned up, but Brian didn’t mind, he loved the feeling of having his Mate inside him. 

**Author's Note:**

> Let me know what you think!


End file.
